Tears from the Heart
by robinscorpiofan
Summary: Jason and Sam love eachother. As they try to maintain a relationship and raise their two children, a tragic event occurs that could rip their life apart. Will they survive this, like they have so many other times, or is this different? READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Sam opened her eyes. She saw the blue ones right next to her.

"Morning, beautiful." Jason said, kissing her gently. She glanced at the clock, noticing it was almost 9 o'clock.

She sat up quickly. "Where are the kids?"

"They're fine."

"Why aren't they awake?" Sam asked, getting out of bed.

"They woke up late last night. I layed them back down. They're tired." Jason said, shrugging. "You worry too much." He pulled her back down onto the bed.

They both heard little feet hitting the carpet. The door was thrown open. "Mama!" the little girl looked at her parents. "Up!" Sam lifted her little girl onto the bed.

"Where's your brother?" as if on cue, the little boy came stomping in. He climbed on the bed.

Jason sat up. The two kids were put in between their parents.

"I hungry." Their son complained. Sam started to get up. She sighed.

Knowing she was tired, Jason put an arm around her waist and pulled her back down on the bed. "I'll go make breakfast."

"Me too!" Jason picked up his son and walked down the stairs with him.

Sam watched as her small daughter climbed onto her stomach. "Hi baby." the mother whispered to her little girl. She layed down on Sam and began to breathe slow, even breaths. Both of them fell asleep.

"Breakfast is ready." Jason said, walking back into his bedroom. He saw one of the most beautiful sights. Sam was lying on the bed holding the little girl. Their little girl.

He never thought it would happen. The doctors' had said she would never be able to have a baby. But then, 4 years ago, she had a baby boy. His baby boy. They had named him Mason Sonny Morgan. The doctors had said he was a miracle. He had fixed Sam; she could now have children easily and normally.

So they tried again. They got their two year old little girl. Sam couldn't believe she had had a little girl. She named the baby Emily Sophia Morgan. That little girl was Sam's baby.

His family. Jason loved the sound of that. Something that could be his and no one else's. His Son. His daughter. But most of all, His Sam. God he loved her. She was his pride. His whole world revolved around her. He knew that was where he belonged. Home with his beautiful wife and beautiful children.

"Daddy!" he heard from downstairs. Jason walked over and kissed Emily's forehead. He pushed Sam's dark hair out of her eyes and kissed her. Then he closed the door, going downstairs with Mason.

"Hello, Morgan men. Where are the ladies?" Carly asked as Jason let her into the house. She smiled at Mason.

"Hi Auntie Carly!" he exclaimed.

"Mase, why don't you go turn on cartoons?" Jason suggested.

"Okay." The 4 year old walked into the living room.

"Where's Sam?"

"Look." Jason led Carly upstairs. They both looked into the bedroom. Carly smiled at the sight in front of them.

"You are such a softie."

"I am not." Jason said.

"Yes you are. I knew it."

"I am not a softie."

"Jase, you're falling apart at the sight of your wife and daughter, like you haven't seen this a million times." Carly said, closing the door and leading Jason down the stairs.

"I haven't. If you haven't noticed, I'm at your house with Sonny more than I am here with them."

"I'm sorry. I'm going to talk to Sonny. You should be with your family more." She started for the door.

"Carly?" Jason called after her.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime, Jase. Anytime."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam opened her eyes. She was tired, but knew she had to get up. She looked down at the little girl in her arms.

She smiled. Her children were perfect.

Mason had brown hair and gray blue eyes. Jason had told her that Alan had looked like Mason. He was quiet and calm.

Then there was Emily. Everyone immediately knew she was Sam and Jason's. That little girl was amazing. She was only two, but already so smart. She was small, like Sam. Emily was adventurous. People thought she was perfect. She was quiet and calm, but she was also loud and energetic. She loved to smile. She had Sam's dark hair and Jason's blue eyes. She was the one with potential. She was going to be great.

"Emily." Sam said quietly. "Wake up, Emmy."

The child rubbed her eyes and sat up. "I wan bekfas."

"Okay. Come on." She got up. She started to walk down the hall, not paying much attention.

She walked to the stairs, then tripped.  
"Sam!" Jason yelled he ran and caught her. "Are you okay?"

Sam looked at the child in her arms. She was holding her mother tightly. Jason put his arms around his wife and daughter.

"Are you okay, Mommy?" Mason asked. Jason picked him up. He hugged the 3 of them.

"What's wrong?" he asked, leading Sam to the couch. "You're really scaring me."

"What if I had fallen? Emily could have been killed." Sam said, clearly shaken.

"Think about yourself for once. You could have been hurt too."

"Thanks for catching me."

"Baby, I'd catch you any day."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Sam and Jason ate breakfast with the kids and then got dressed. They both had to work.

Jason was the enforcer for Sonny. He didn't kill unless it was completely necessary. He didn't like that Emily, Mason, and Sam could get hurt from his work, but he and Sam loved danger.

Sam was a PI and a good one. She was in a business with Spinelli and they were doing great. She got to do a lot of dangerous jobs, which she loved.

"Will you take Mason to preschool?" Sam asked Jason as she put on her shoes.

"I guess I can. Where is Emily going today?"

"The Quartermaine's. My mom is going to pick up Mason from school and spend the day with him."

"Okay. Who am I picking up?"

"Emmy. I didn't think you would really want to see Alexis." Jason smiled at her and kissed her lips.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?" she asked. He placed another kiss on her lips.

"For always caring about me." She smiled at him and then left the room.

"Em! Mase! You guys ready?" she yelled to her kids as she went down the stairs.

"I don't wanna go to school, Mama." Mason complained, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You have to go, baby. It'll make you really smart." He sighed. "You get to go see Grandma Alexis after school. Maybe you can get her to take you to Kelly's."

He smiled. "I guess I can go if Grandma Alexis is picking me up."

"That's the spirit." She kissed his head. "Emily!"

The two year old toddled down the stairs. She had been playing up in her room.

"What, Mama?"

"It's time to go." The little girl went over to Sam and held her arms up. She picked up her daughter and grabbed her laptop, purse, Emily's diaper bag, and her coffee.

"I think you need some help." Jason said. He took everything but her coffee from her. "Mason, grab your backpack. It's time to go."

The family got on the elevator together. When they got to the lobby, they would have to part ways to go to their separate cars.

"Thank you." Sam said as Jason handed her the bags back.

"You're welcome, gorgeous." He kissed her. "See you tonight." She smiled. "I love you."

"Love you too."

"Okay, come on Mase…" Jason looked around and didn't see their son.

"Out here, Daddy!" he yelled from outside the door. Jason held the door open for Sam.

"Go to my car, Mason." He said to his son.

"Ok!" he started running through the parking lot.

"Mason! You don't go out there without an adult!" Jason yelled after her son. He looked down at Sam and saw her shaking her head. They both turned their eyes back to their son just as a car came around the corner. It hit their 4 year old.

"Mason!" Sam screamed, dropping all of her bags and her coffee, spilling it all over herself. She put Emily down and ran.

Jason was kneeling down. Sam saw her son's still body lying on the ground in a puddle of blood.

Both parents frantically tried to wake their son. But his eyes wouldn't open.

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think! Check out my other stories too!**


	4. Chapter 4

Her hands trembled. Her stomach felt burned from the coffee she had spilt on her shirt. An overwhelming wave of pain hit her. It was worse than if she had been hit by the car herself. This was her baby.

Blood had soaked through her pants from where she had been kneeling. But Sam didn't care. Nothing mattered but making sure her son was okay.

She could faintly hear Emily screaming in the background. She heard Jason on the phone with 911 and then Robin, begging her to come to General Hospital and heal their son. The car door snapped her out of her trance.

Sam's head snapped up to look at the person that hit her baby boy. She saw them, but it didn't register. She just went back to staring at Mason. His blood. Everything.

The ambulance siren rang out through the parking garage of Harborview Towers. Jason jumped up, signaling for them to come over. They ran to Mason with a stretcher.

"His pulse is faint." The EMT stated. "Let's get him up." They loaded him into the ambulance. "Are you his parents?"

"Yes." Jason answered, helping Sam stand. He was worried about her. She wasn't looking so well. "He hit his head really hard. Will he be okay?"

"We'll do what we can."

"I want to ride with him." Jason said. He turned to his wife. "Go change clothes. Get Emily to the Quartermaines."

"No. I'm following you to the hospital." She went over and picked up all of her stuff and grabbed her daughter's hand, leading her to the car.

Patrick and Robin ran to Mason as soon as he was off of the elevator. They began checking him over, trying to see the extent of his injury. Jason went over to the waiting area, wringing his hands nervously.

"Jason?" he looked up to see Maxie.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see Matt." She noticed the blood on him. "Is everything okay?"

"Mason was hit by a car." Her face paled and she sat next to him.

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know." The elevator door opened and Sam came over with Emily in her arms. They were both crying.

"Let me take her. I'll call everyone, okay?" Maxie stood and took the baby girl. She went down the hallway.

"Can I ask you guys a few questions?" Lucky wondered as he approached the couple cautiously.

"I don't think that's such a good idea…" Jason began, but Sam stopped him.

"Might as well get it over with now." She turned to the detective.

"Were you watching your son when he was hit by the car?"

"Yes. He ran into the road. We didn't even see the car until it was too late." Sam answered.

"Did the person show that they were intent on hitting Mason?"

"No." Jason said. Sam's face darkened.

"Yes."

Lucky and Jason looked at her. "What do you mean? You do know who the driver was, right?"

"Yes. And I will kill them with my bare hands." Sam stated. No one hurt her baby and got away with it.

**Sorry that this is such a short chapter and that it's been such a long wait! But I'm gonna keep you in suspense a little longer. **

**Who do you think hit Mason (I'm debating between a known PC resident or Sam's childhood best friend)?**

**Please REVIEW and say who you think hit Mason and what you thought of the chapter!**


	5. Please Read

Hey everyone! Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I have news regarding all of my stories!

I have started a new website called That's Life. It's going to be where my new story is going to be posted, along with all of my others. From now on, I think I will be updating my stories more frequently on there than on here. It's just easier for me. Unfinished stories on here, and sequels to finished ones will be posted on there and updated before on here.

If you're a fan of my story **Convenience** (if you've forgotten, it's the one where Sam and Jason have twins named Emmy and Lily who they never knew were twins, and then they get sick and bring everyone back together), make sure you sign up on my That's Life website because that is next in line to be updated!

If you're a fan of my story **Secrets** (the ridiculously dramatic story with Sam and Jason's daughter Sofia), the sequel **Lies Untold** is being worked on and it will eventually be posted there!

If you liked my story **The Right Life** (Jason married Elizabeth, Sam and Jason have a daughter named Olivia, and in the end, they end up getting custody of Cameron and Jake), the sequel is now being written and I will post it there soon!

If you are a fan of **Last Kiss** (which let's face it, there aren't many), I will be posting it there **only if people express interest in what happens!**

If you were a fan of my writing back when it was Scrubs instead of JaSam, let me know and I will try and write some more!

If you liked **Before Mattie** (story focusing on Robin, Sam, Lulu, Carly, Elizabeth, and some others and they have babies at the same time, Robin's is named Mattie), I will consider posting a sequel if anyone wants it! It was always my original plan to have a story called **Mattie**, but then I decided to do a sort of prequel thing, which turned out to be Before Mattie.

If you read **First Comes Love** (not many people have, or if they did, they didn't review, but it's about basically the whole cast, or at least the important people, and their families), there was always a plan to make a sequel called **Second Comes Marriage**. If anyone would like to read it, I am willing to **make it more current and add in other GH characters that are newer now**.

For any Claudia, Carly, and Sonny fans, I am willing to update **A Shadow of a Memory**, but it will **only be updated on That's Life**.

If you are a fan of **Hope**, **Moving On**, **Lies**, **Take Me out of The Rain**, **Take My Hand**, **Tears From the Heart**, **The Family Life**, or **You Choose**, these stories have barely even started! I will **take requests on what you want updated** and I will try and finish every single one of these!

If you like **The Kids** (story where Sam has like nine kids with different guys and there's some crazy custody battles and all that), I don't know it because I always felt that story never really got reviewed. That was one of my favorites before and I am willing to update it but only on That's Life.

If you read the TL Oneshots **After the Rain** and **You Can Change your Title, But Not Your Story**, you will definitely love this!

So you see, it would really benefit you to go to **That's Life** and just check it out! Who knows, you might even enjoy the story That's Life, which is **my best yet!** For those of you who don't know, it is a story focusing on a new generation of Port Charles characters, meaning practically all of the characters on GH now had children and they are ruling the town! It will focus primarily on Sam and Jason's three teenagers- Emma, Gabe, and Maddie, along with Carly and Jax's kids Courtney and Connor, Maxie and Matt's daughter Chloe J, Claudia and Sonny's kids Zack and Hunter, Sonny and Brenda's daughter Brittany, Robin and Patrick's son Nate, Emily and Nikolas's daughter Paige, and Steve and Olivia's daughter Mia. **I can assure you that if you like at least one character on General Hospital, you will LOVE this story. **It is my favorite one I have ever written, even more than The Right Life or Secrets!

Please go check it out, sign up and make an account, and you will get all the benefits! The website is posted on my profile in case it doesn't work right here, but I'll try it anyway:

** Thats_ ?**

All of the above mentioned stories are on my profile, go **READ AND REVIEW** if you haven't yet! Feel free to message me with any questions or concerns regarding anything that has to do with the That's Life website, or any of my stories! Thank you!


End file.
